Shen/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Keep an eye on allies and be ready to them with . * Leverage your Energy to get a long-term advantage over Mana users. ;Playing Against * Be ready to dodge Shen's and punish him if he misses. * Once Shen reaches level 6, watch out for his global-range , which can fights quickly. Tricks ;Ability Usage * grants a shield that scales with for seconds each time cast an ability. ** This is greatly useful in small trades, where can absorb some damage while dealing damage with his abilities to his opponent. ** will only trigger Ki Barrier when the blade connects with Shen, not when the ability is activated. ** will trigger Ki Barrier when the effect ends. ** will trigger Ki Barrier when he finishes his dash, meaning a short range dash will trigger the shield sooner. ** will trigger Ki Barrier when he arrives at his destination. A shield won't be granted if the ability is cancelled. * is an offensive ability that doesn't deal damage itself, but grants bonus magic damage on his next 3 basic attacks within 8 seconds. If the ability hits an enemy champion, the ability grants even more bonus magic damage and also grants 50% bonus attack speed. Enemies hit are also slowed when moving away from . ** Versus minions and monsters, this ability grants a flat bonus on top of the bonus magic damage that the ability already grants, capped up to a certain amount. *** This makes last-hitting very easy for : activate this ability, and have between 30 – 175 free bonus magic damage for your next 3 basic attacks. ** This ability has a low cooldown and a relatively low energy cost: if you have at least one point in , each enhanced basic attack restores between energy. *** If you have enough energy to cast and need to restore energy, cast it and hit any enemies you find. * is a defensive ability that creates a protective zone around the for 1.75 seconds, granting 100% dodge chance to all allies in the zone. ** This ability is very effective against enemy champions that rely on basic attacks, such as , , or . ** This ability may be hard to master in the beginning, but the only thing you have to do to make it useful is to cast just before . By doing this you'll bring your to you and activate the protective zone around you. ** When clearing the jungle or fighting enemies who only fight with basic attacks, it is helpful to activate the ability when is not on to ensure that neither ability's damage mitigation is wasted. * is an offensive ability that makes dash in the target direction dealing physical damage that scales with to all enemy champions hit and them for seconds. Passively, this ability allow and damage to restore energy. ** This ability is a great engage tool if you manage to aim at the right direction and at the right moment. ** If you manage to an enemy champion, you will be hit by his basic attack for seconds. To avoid the potential damage, you can cast on yourself to have the 100% dodge chance, if the is not already on yourself, you must cast just before. *** A great combo is: > > . This will grant you bonus magic damage on your next 3 basic attacks, a 100% dodge chance for 1.75 seconds, and a enemy at your mercy. *** A more offensive combo would be to through your opponent to make sure that your passes through your enemy to trigger the amplified bonus damage. * is a global range defensive ability that shields the target allied champion for 5 seconds; after a 3-second channel, and his blink to the ally's location. ** This ability is what makes a great splitpusher despite lacking any innate turret taking or waveclear abilities, as he can easily join his team if they get engaged on or force a 5v4 in his team's favour if the enemy team tries to deal with him. ** The base values of this ability are really high. A well casted on an allied champion requiring help can dramatically change a team fight. ** This ability has one of the highest in the game with . This makes AP a game changing champion: on near-death carries can grant them an unexpected shield that can be potentially higher than their entire health bar. ;Runes Usage * ;Item Usage * is mostly played as a tank or an attack speed / attack damage bruiser. His kit has scaling for shield and damage, a dodging zone with , and a global range that allow him to blink to an allied champion while giving them a powerful shield. Due to his , is also a good splitpusher as he can easily join his team if a teamfight breaks out. ** and are great for a bruiser . The former grants Shen much needed waveclear while significantly boosting his damage due to the item's health scaling. The latter provides yet another shield for Shen which combined with , make him even tankier. ** grants him health, armor and some magic damage while at melee range. The passive is also excellent to solve Shen's innate lack of waveclear. ** , , and are great items for . ** For boots, or are great choices, with being a great alternative. ** An item classified as an offensive item is . It offers ability power, attack damage, and attack speed, all going well with kit. ** Another great item for is . It provides Attack Speed, Magic Resist, bonus on hit magic damage and MR shred and steal. This help Shen deal more damage without sacrificing too much tankiness. * can also be played as an ability power bruiser. ** is a great choice, granting health, AP and magic penetration. ** seems like a good choice, it grants health, AP and a , but although the slow applies on buffed autoattacks and his , it would be useless on the latter as the target would be and therefore unable to move anyway. ** An item that doesn't grant health but is still alright is the , it grants armor, ability power and statis for seconds. ** grants health, magic resistance and aura reducing enemies' magic resistance. However, the aura is only be useful on bonus magic damage. ** A straightforward choice would be or . ** Another unsual choice would be , granting attack speed, ability power, cooldown reduction and on-hit magic damage. ;Countering * Landing is crucial for as he has no ranged abilities. Dodging the ability will leave him extremely vulnerable to kiting, render his useless and cripple his energy pool. * Likewise, a , , or can cleanse or block the should you be unable to dodge it. Category:Champion strategies Category:Shen de:Shen/Strategie es:Shen/Estrategia ru:Шен/Strategy